Encariñamiento infantil
by thecullen86
Summary: Bella no sabia que se iba a enamorar de un hombre, con el que Renesmee se habia encariñado en una sola tarde. ¿como puede tratar al hombre que su hija queria como padre? TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Chapter 1

**(estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo me invento historias con ellos xD)**

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**BPOV:**

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan tengo 20 años y trabajo en un Starbucks. A mis 17 años y no se como me pude convencer, seguramente por eso de una prueba de amor…. Me acosté con Mike Newton, pero gracias a eso tuve a mi querida hija Renesmee aunque todos mis amigos y familiares la llamamos Nessie. Tiene 3 años, y para mi suerte solamente saco los ojos de su padre, pero por lo demás es igualita a mí. Es un poco tímida.

Hoy tengo turno de tarde y por eso la Sra. Sue Clearwater se va a quedar con Nessie mientras estoy trabajando. Llevo muy poco viviendo aquí en Seattle. Trabajo para la Sra. Weber.

-venga pequeña es hora de despertarse, que hay que ir a la guardería.

-mmmm un ratito mas mami.

-venga

Nessie se levanto y se fue al aseo. Al poco volvió y la ayude a vestirse. Le prepare el desayuno y mientras ella desayunaba yo me vestí. Fui a la cocina para desayunar y me encontré a Nessie viendo la tele tumbada en el sofá.

Cuando termine de lavar los cacharros del desayuno, me fui a llevar a Nessie a la guardería. Para luego ir a hacer unas compras y después de comer ir a trabajar.

**NESSIE POV:**

Soy Renesmee Carlie Swan tengo 3 años y vivo con mi mami. Ultimamente estoy soñando con un perrito que parece un lobo. Esta tarde voy a estar con Sue. Me la paso muy bien con ella, porque tiene un hijo de la misma edad que yo y se llama Seth.

Despues de que mi mami me dejase, la profesora nos mando dibujar y yo intente dibujar al perrito de mis sueños.

Por la tarde cuando vino Sue a por nosotros nos dijo:

-bien, hoy antes de ir al parque vamos a ir a una tienda que tengo que recoger unas cosas, ¿vale?

-si!- decimos los dos a coro.

Nos metió en su coche, y nos llevo a una tienda, que ahora que me fijo esta cerca de mi casa. Al entrar en la tienda, Sue se dirigió al mostrador de la mano de los dos niños.

-Hola Edward, voy a probarme los vestidos que me has guardado, dejo a los niños aquí.

-Claro Sra. Clearwater, no se preocupe.

Mientras Sue se metió dentro de los probadores, nos fuimos a ver todas las cosas que había. Encontré una camiseta de color azul, me dirigí a Seth y le pregunte- ey Seth ¿que te parece esta camiseta?

-muy bonita, ¿te la vas a comprar?

-¡si!

-¿y como la vas a pagar?

-no se….

-dile a Eward si te la puede guardar como hace con mi mami.

-¡vale!

Me dirigí al mostrador donde estaba ese chico, de ojos verdes. En verdad me daba mucha confianza. Y eso que aun no lo conocía.

-hola

-hola pequeña, ¿que se te ofrece?

-¿me puedes gardar esto y luego mi mami lo coge?

-claro no te preocupes, a ver dime tu nombre o de quien quieras para saber a quien se lo doy después.

-Nessie

-muy bien Nessie, yo soy Edward, mira te voy a dar un regalo por ser la 1º vez que compras aquí o bueno mejor dicho compraras, bueno el regalo te lo daré cuando vengas a por esto, para que no lo pierdas, ¿vale?

-¡vale! ¡Asias!

Me volví a ir con Seth y al poco salió Sue. Y después de pagar a Edward, nos llevo al parque y luego a su casa para merendar.

**BELLA POV:**

Bien por fin he terminado de trabajar. Ahora solo me queda recoger a Nessie de casa de Sue e ir a casa. Nada mas tocar el timbre de su casa me salió una nerviosa Nessie.

-mami, mami core, core que va a cerrar!!

-¿quien va a cerrar?

-Ewar!

Después de que mi hija me fuese empujando hasta el coche. Que al llegar me cogió de la mano y me fue tirando hasta llegar a una tienda que estaba cerrada.

-ves mami, te lo dije Ewar a cerrado- puso una carita tan triste que me dio mucha pena. Pero enseguida le cambio la cara en cuanto giro la cabeza.

Se solto de mi mano y se fue corriendo. Asustada le empecé a decir que viniese, pero no se quería parar. Al final se paro y grito:

-EWAR!

Un hombre que estaba abriendo la puerta de un volvo plateado. Se giro. Me quede en el sitio solo con verle a los ojos, eran de un verde esmeralda que nunca había visto. Pelo cobrizo, alto y musculoso. Y nada mas ver a Nessie, sonrió.

-Hola Nessie

-Ewar, ¿me vas a dar el regalito?, ya esta aquí mi mami.

Yo mire al tal Ewar, aunque me imagino que no se llamaba asi. – perdone, no se de que estáis hablando los dos, pero nos tenemos que ir a casa. Además Nessie él ya a cerrado la tienda.

-¡no mami!- me puso una carita que me dio tanta pena y a la que no se le puede negar nada. Y luego se giro hacia "Ewar"- Ewar porfa dame mi regalito.

-Esta bien, venir.- Nessie se puso a dar saltitos. – Nessie sabes, dando esos saltitos te pareces a mi hermana.

No había visto a Nessie tan contenta desde hace tiempo. Y verla así me alegraba. Lo que no se es como se lleva tan bien con el hombre este con lo tímida que es con las personas que no conoce. Él nos condujo hacia la tienda donde se había parado antes Nessie. Bueno rectifico Nessie cogió de la mano a "Ewar" hasta la tienda y yo les seguí.

Edward como supongo que se llamaba el hombre. Abrió la puerta de hierro hacia arriba, luego la normal y puso el código en la alarma. Nos dejo pasar y cerró la puerta con llave. Y nos dijo:

-bien voy a por lo que te he guardado y el regalito

-el nombre es nessie

-no te preocupes que me acuerdo de lo que te he guardado- le responde sonriente Edward

-¿de que regalo habláis?

-esta tarde vino una cliente con su hijo y Nessie y ella me pidió que le guardara una cosa, porque luego vendría con su mami….

-y el me dijo que me iba a dar un regalito por ser la pimera ves que compamo aquí.- termino Nessie por él.

Edward se metió en el almacen, y regreso al poco con una bolsa. Mire lo que llevaba dentro y había una camiseta azul y una cosa envuelta.

-bien, me parece que con todo el rollo de el regalito no me he presentado, me llamo Edward Cullen

-Bella Swan

-en verdad el nombre te pega.

Ese comentario hizo que me sonrojara, y que él se riera.

-Bien son 10€-Le pago, y él se gira hacia Nessie- bien señorita, la sorpresa la abres cuando llegues a tu casa, ¿vale?

-¡si!

-gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo

-no pasa nada, bien y ahora me tengo que ir a casa de mi hermana, así que vamos saliendo que tengo que volver a cerrar.

-claro y disculpa las molestias.

-no te preocupes. En verdad lo hago con gusto.

Con eso salimos y después de que cerrara la tienda, se despidió de nosotras con un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió de nuevo al volvo.

Mientras andábamos hasta casa, Nessie iba muy sonriente.

-oye mami, ¿tu crees que Ewar es guapo?

-si, ¿por que?

-por nada.

**EPOV:**

Soy Edward Anthony Cullen tengo 23 años, vivo aquí en Seattle, donde también tengo una tienda donde vendo varias cosas, pero lo que mas hay es ropa que me trae mi hermana Alice, ya que es diseñadora de moda, y aunque también tiene una tienda bastante grande en el centro comercial me manda ropa para que la venda yo aquí. Tengo un perro de raza husky siberiano llamado Caleb al cual lo he entrenado desde que era pequeñajo. A veces lo llevo a la tienda para que me haga un poco de compañía.

Hoy es un dia normal, por lo menos es uno de esos días que no habrá mucha gente en la tienda y puedo estar tranquilo.

Por la tarde llego Sue Clearwater junto con dos niños. A uno lo conocía porque era su hijo, pero la niña que venia con ellos no la conocía. Sue se acerco a mi y luego se metió en los probadores con los vestidos. De mientras me entretenía mirando a la niña esa, que se me hacia la niña mas bonita que había visto. En un momento la niña se me acerco:

-hola

-hola pequeña, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¿me puedes gardar esto y luego mi mami lo coge?

-claro no te preocupes, a ver dime tu nombre o de quien quieras para saber a quien se lo doy después.-en verdad esto no lo suelo hacer con los niños, pero esta niña me había robado el corazón. Uff que cursi me estoy poniendo…… y eso que ni siquiera la conozco.

-Nessie

-muy bien Nessie, yo soy Edward, mira te voy a dar un regalo por ser la 1º vez que compras aquí o bueno mejor dicho compraras, bueno el regalo te lo daré cuando vengas a por esto, para que no lo pierdas, ¿vale?

-¡vale! ¡Asias!

Y con eso se fue otra vez con el hijo de Sue. Despues de que la señora saliera de los probadores y me pagara se fue. Busque por toda la tienda algo que le pudiese gustar a una niña de 3 años. Después de una búsqueda de 15 minutos encontré un peluche de un león. Lo envolví y lo guarde junto con la camiseta de Nessie.

Me pregunto porque se llamara como el monstruo del lago Ness……

Después de pasar lo que quedaba de tarde aburrido y aguantando a Jessica, decidi cerrar. Me fui hacia mi volvo, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta oigo que alguien me llama.

-EWAR!- me gire y me encontré a una sonriente Nessie, junto con una mujer que te dejaba sin aliento.

-hola Nessie

-Ewar, ¿me vas a dar el regalito?, ya esta aquí mi mami.

La chica me miro y me dijo:

– perdone, no se de que estáis hablando los dos, pero nos tenemos que ir a casa. Además Nessie él ya a cerrado la tienda.

-¡no mami!- le puso una carita que daba mucha pena y luego se giro hacia mi. - Ewar porfa dame mi regalito.

-Esta bien, venir.- Nessie se puso a dar saltitos y eso me recordó mucho a Alice. – Nessie sabes, dando esos saltitos te pareces a mi hermana.

Por lo visto la chica iba metida en sus pensamientos. Nessie cogió de mi mano y me arrastro hasta mi tienda. Esto me hizo mucha gracia, así que le deje. Abri la puerta de hierro hacia arriba, luego la normal y puse el código en la alarma. Las deje pasar para que no se quedaran fuera. Y les dije:

-bien voy a por lo que te he guardado y el regalito

-el nombre es nessie- me dijo muy alegre Nessie

-no te preocupes que me acuerdo de lo que te he guardado- le respond sonriente

-¿de que regalo habláis?- nos pregunto la chica

-esta tarde vino una cliente con su hijo y Nessie y ella me pidió que le guardara una cosa, porque luego vendría con su mami….- se lo estaba explicando y Nessie termino de contarlo por mi

-y el me dijo que me iba a dar un regalito por ser la pimera ves que compamo aquí.

Me meti en el almacen a coger la bolsa, y regrese al poco. La chica cuando le di la bolsa, miro lo que había dentro y sonrio.

-bien, me parece que con todo el rollo de el regalito no me he presentado, me llamo Edward Cullen- me presente para que ella supiera mi nombre y de paso averiguar el suyo

-Bella Swan

-en verdad el nombre te pega.

El comentario este hizo que se sonrojara y que me hiciera gracia.

-Bien son 10€-me pago y luego me dirigi a Nessie- bien señorita, la sorpresa la abres cuando llegues a tu casa, ¿vale?

-¡si!

-gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo- me dijo Bella

-no pasa nada, bien y ahora me tengo que ir a casa de mi hermana, así que vamos saliendo que tengo que volver a cerrar.

-claro y disculpa las molestias.

-no te preocupes. En verdad lo hago con gusto.

Y eso no es mentira. Después de cerrar me despedí de ellas con un beso en la mejilla, y me fui porque si no Alice me mataría por llegar tarde.

Al fin llegue a mi departamento después de haber aguantado la furia de Alice por haber llegado demasiado tarde, lo primero que recibi al llegar a su casa fue un grito, seguido de una buena bronca y después de eso todo siguió normal. Nada más llegar a mi departamento me recibió mi adorado perro. Y al poco de haber llegado mi fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté un poco raro, y claro lo veo normal después de haber soñado con Bella y con Nessie. Mientras paseaba al perro iba intentando pensar en que hacer con mi mente que no paraba de venirme imágenes de Bella. Dios esta mujer es mi perdición……

* * *

**esta historia la he soñado dos dias, nose como ire subiendo los capitulos... **

**las cosas de esta historia me vienen de repente.... como si fueran flashback.**

**espero no tardar mucho.**

**dejen sus reviews.**


	2. tranquila esta entrenado

**CAPITULO 2: **Tranquila esta entrenado

**BPOV:**

Quien me iba a decir a mi que Nessie le iba a pillar tanto cariño a Edward, de tan solo conocerlo como mucho 1 hora. Vale es guapo, muy sexy….pero no como para pasarte casi toda la noche diciendo un montón de cosas de él, porque madre mía Nessie no paro de hablarme de él toda la noche. Aunque se nota que salió a mi, porque yo también estaría así.

-mami, ¿podemos ir a ver a Ewar a su tienda, después del cole?- me pregunto antes de entrar en la guardería.

-no lo se, ya veremos…… según a la hora que salga de trabajar

Me parece que me voy a pasar por la tienda de Edward, para preguntarle hasta que hora va a estar. Y así poder llevar a Nessie para que lo vea. Aunque más bien me parece que hago esto solamente para volver a verlo, no se como me puede afectar tanto. Para que no pareciera que iba tan pronto solamente por eso, decidí ir a dar una vuelta y luego ir a su tienda.

Cuando ya solo quedaba una hora para que empezara mi turno en la cafetería, entre en la tienda, pero Edward no estaba solamente había un perro de raza husky siberiano sentado al lado del mostrador.

El perro ladro y yo pensé que se me iba a tirar encima, y en eso sale Edward por una puerta que habia y al verme me pareció que se le iluminaron los ojos, pero eso puede ser mi imaginación. Fue hacia el perro

-Caleb, muy bien.

-como que muy bien, si me a ladrado.

-en verdad no te ha ladrado a ti, sino me a avisado de que había entrado una persona en la tienda

-como va a ser por eso??

-porque el perro esta entrenado.

-aaaa ok- en verdad me sentí un poco tonta con esta conversación.

-bien y dime, en que te puedo ayudar, Bella?

-pues quería saber hasta que hora vas a estar aquí, porque Nessie me ha preguntado si podía venir a verte y como tengo turno de tarde en la cafetería, pues no se si podría llegar para cuando este abierta la tienda y te pueda ver.

-pues no se….. Según el trabajo que tenga… pero hoy tengo bastante por eso me he traído a mi perro, porque me la voy a pasar casi todo el rato dentro del almacén ordenando todo. Así que si te va a dar tiempo.- y pone una sonrisa torcida que me deja sin aliento.

-vale….. Aun me queda un buen rato hasta que empiece mi turno, quieres que te ayude en algo?

-pues si te apetece, ven- me indica la puerta que da al almacén y antes de que entremos le dice al perro- Caleb, si entra alguien ya sabes, ladra.

Me quede sorprendida de cómo le hablaba al perro, pero bueno…. Es que el tenia que ser perfecto. Me dijo que si le ayudaba con unas cajas que no pesaban casi, que me parece que llevaban algún que otro peluche. Al cabo de un rato se escucha al perro de Edward ladrando y gruñendo, Edward sale rápido y yo le sigo para ver que es lo que pasa, y me encuentro a Jessica con cara de miedo y al perro alejado de ella un metro mas o menos y ladrando y gruñendo.

-Caleb para.-le dice un tranquilo Edward- Jessica te dije que no podías entrar más en la tienda.

-ya pero Eddie…..

-no me llames así, y ahora sal de la tienda-Jessica enfadada sale de la tienda y Edward se gira hacia su perro- muy bien Caleb, ya sabes si vuelve a entrar lo vuelves a hacer.

-porque felicitas al perro, a estado a punto de comerse a Jessica

-pobrecito, se pondría malo el pobre. Además el perro sabe que ella no puede entrar en la tienda y por eso se ha puesto asi, no has visto que contigo no ha hecho nada, quitando que ha pegado un ladrido para avisarme??

-vale, en eso tienes razón.. y por que no puede entrar Jessica?

-porque cada vez que lo hace, es para coquetear conmigo, intentar que salga con ella, con decirte que un día se metió en los probadores para luego llamarme a mi y encontrármela en ropa interior.

-bufff menos mal que eso no me pasa a mi y ni me pasara.

-jejejeje fíjate que hasta el perro se traumatizo jajajaja, por cierto Bella a que hora entras a trabajar?

-a la 1 pm, por?

-porque te quedan 5 minutos para empezar tu turno

-mierda!, pues me voy corriedo, adiós y a lo mejor hasta luego.

-hasta luego

Sali corriendo de la tienda para meterme en el coche e ir enseguida a la cafetería a la cual llegue con 5 minutos de retraso

**EDWARD POV:**

Hoy iba a tener mucho trabajo en la tienda, asi que decidi llevarme a Caleb. Me fui a correr con el perro un rato, despues de desayunar. Meti a Caleb en el asiento trasero. Menos mal que el perro estaba entrenado. Asi podia hacer mas cosas. Estuve toda la mañana ocupado dentro del almacen, gracias a mi hermana que me habia traido mas ropa para que la vendiera. Estaba ordenando unas cosas dentro del almacen cuando oigo a Caleb ladrar. Salgo y me encuentro a Bella en la puerta y mirando al perro con cara de miedo. Los ojos me brillaron con solo verla, me acerque al perro para que no se diese cuenta.

-Caleb muy bien- lo felicite

-como que muy, si me a ladrado- me pregunto un poco enfadada

-en verdad no te habia ladrado, me habia avisado de que habia entrado una persona en la puerta- le aclare para que se relajara y no le tuviera miedo

-aaaa ok

-bien y dime,en que te puedo ayudar, Bella?

-pues queria saber hasta que hora vas a estar aqui, porque Nessie me ha preguntado si podia venir a verte y como tengo turno de tarde en la cafeteria, pues no se si podria llegar cuando este abierta la tienda y que te pueda ver- me dejo sorprendido con lo que me decia, pero enseguida le respondi.

-pues nose... segun el trabajo que tenga... pero hoy tengo bastante por eso me he traido a mi perro porque me la voy a pasar casi todo el tiempo dentro del almacen ordenando todo. Asi que si te va a dar tiempo- le doy una sonrisa torcida, que me parece que es con la que me dicen que deslumbro a la gente.

-vale.... aun me queda un buen rato para que empiece mi turno, quieres que te ayude en algo?- no sabia que decirle porque todo lo que habia que mover era pesado, pero bueno ahora me buscaria algo.

-pues si te apetece, ven- le indique la puerta que daba al almacen y antes de que entrase le dije a Caleb- Caleb, ya sabes, si entra alguien, ladra

Bella se quedo mirando un poco por como le hablaba al perro. Le dije que me ayudara con unas cajas que no pesaban, normal llevaban algunos peluches. Estabamos los dos moviendo cajas y de repente se oye a Caleb ladrando y gruñendo, sali corriendo, aunque me imaginaba quien era. Bella me siguio, al salir estaba Jessica con cara de miedo y Caleb a un metro mas o menos de ella.

-Caleb, para- le dije tranquilamente- Jessica te dije que no podias entrar mas en la tienda

-ya pero Eddie…..

-no me llames así, y ahora sal de la tienda-Jessica enfadada sale de la tienda, me giro hacia el perro- muy bien Caleb, ya sabes si vuelve a entrar lo vuelves a hacer.

-porque felicitas al perro, a estado a punto de comerse a Jessica

-pobrecito, se pondría malo el pobre. Además el perro sabe que ella no puede entrar en la tienda y por eso se ha puesto asi, no has visto que contigo no ha hecho nada, quitando que ha pegado un ladrido para avisarme??- le dije para que supiera que no atacaba a las personas

-vale, en eso tienes razón.. y por que no puede entrar Jessica?

-porque cada vez que lo hace, es para coquetear conmigo, intentar que salga con ella, con decirte que un día se metió en los probadores para luego llamarme a mi y encontrármela en ropa interior.- me dio un escalofrio solo de recordarlo

-bufff menos mal que eso no me pasa a mi y ni me pasara.

-jejejeje fíjate que hasta el perro se traumatizo jajajaja, por cierto Bella a que hora entras a trabajar?- mira mi reloj y no es que me supiera su horario pero creo que iba mal de tiempo

-a la 1 pm, por?- me pregunto confundida

-porque te quedan 5 minutos para empezar tu turno

-mierda!, pues me voy corriedo, adiós y a lo mejor hasta luego.

-hasta luego

Se fue corriendo dejandome sin decir nada. Mire al perro y él estaba mirando hacia la puerta. Como era la hora de cerrar, bueno en verdad no, pero tenia hambre ya de tanto mover cajas, llame al perro y cerre la puerta. Llegue a una cafeteria que tenia mesas en la calle, Caleb se sento a mi lado, se me acerco una camarera, como no tenia muchas ganas de pensar en que comer, le dije que me hiciera un bocadillo de lo que quisiera. Le di un trocito de bocadillo a Caleb.

La verdad cansa un poco que cada vez que voy a algun sitio cuando me dan la cuenta, venga tambien incluido el numero de telefono de la que me a atendido. Iba andando hacia la tienda con Caleb andando al lado mia, hoy no habia cogido su correa asi que iba suelto todo el rato, solamente llevaba un collar.

Toda la tarde estuve pensando cual seria la razon de porque Nessie queria verme, pero bueno me encantaria volver a ver a Bella y a esa pequeña tan que hora seria, supongo que las 8:30 o las 9 pm, cuando oi a Caleb ladrar. Sali para encontrarme a Bella con Nessie en brazos.

**NESSIE POV:**

La profesora nos ha leido un cuento hoy en el cole, mi mamá me habia dicho que a lo mejor iriamos a ver a Edward cuando me recogiese ella por la noche. Aunque nose si podriamos, porque seguramente estaria cerrado. Cuando me rocogio Sue, decidi preguntarle cosas sobre Edward, y saber si me ayudaria a que mi mami saliese con él.

-Sue, puedo peguntarte una cosa?

-claro pequeña dime

-Ewar tiene novia? es bueno? a que hora ciera la tienda?

-para que quieres saber tantas cosas de él?- me sonroje y ella rio- esta bien, a ver... que yo sepa no tiene novia, es muy buena persona y muy cariñoso con los niños, supongo que con las novias tambien, y nose cuando cierra la tienda, a partir de las 8:30 pm segun el trabajo que tenga.

-gacias, una cosa, tu crees que Ewar quiera salir con mi mami?

-aaa asi que es eso-asenti- pues seguramente, quieres que salgan juntos?

-si!

-pues si quieres mañana cuando te recoja de la guarderia te llevo a la tienda y asi lo ves, y ya de paso le compro un regalo para una amiga.

-SI!!! pero no se lo digas a mi mami

-tranquila no se lo digo

Que bien me cai Sue, luego le conte mi plan a Seth que tambien quiso ayudarme. Por la noche llego mi mamá sonriendo, me dijo que me diese prisa que tenia una sorpresa para mi. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba a su lado con mis cosas. En el coche le conte el cuento que me habia contado la profe. Al salir me cogio de la mano y empezamos a andar, enseguida supe a donde ibamos, A LA TIENDA DE EDWARD. Empece a andar más deprisa, pero cuando llegue y entramos dentro de la tienda, nada más entrar nos encontramos con un perro que ladro, me asuste, le hice señas a mi mamá para que me cogiera en brazos. Empece a sollozar, en cuanto aparecio Edward por una puerta que hay el perro se calló.

-hola chicas!-nos saludo Edward

-hola- le saludo mi mamá, yo tenia escondida la cara en el cuello de mi mami.

-Nessie, que te pasa?- pregunto Edward preocupado, como no conteste, respondio mi mami

-se asusto de Caleb

-aaa... mira Nessie,el perro no te va a hacer nada- lo mire, solamente con que estuviera aqui me tranquilizaba un poco, note que mi mamá nos miraba.- vengaven baja, y te enseño una cosa.- hice ademan de querer bajar y mamá me bajo, me acerque a Edward, él se agacho hasta mi altura.- ahora veras, Caleb ven- el perro se acerco y yo me sujete a Edward- y ahora Nessie dile lo que quieras que haga, y dile que lo haga.

-mmm.... sientate- el perro se sentó, lo que me sorprendio, mire a Edward y me indico que le ordenase que se fuera a su sitio- Cale vete a ti sitio- el perro se fue al lado de donde estaba Edward sentado el otro dia. Me gire a Edward y lo abrace- me hace caso!

-claro! por Caleb no te preocupes nunca, que nunca te va a hacer algo malo, esta entrenado para que haga caso. Estas mejor?-asenti- bien!, ale ya no llores más- me dijo quitandome las demas lagrimas- aun tengo que ordenar unas cosas, quieres jugar con Caleb,o que quieres hacer?

-jugar con Cale!- me dio un beso en la frente y me fui a donde estaba el perro acostado

**BELLA POV:**

No sabia como habia tranquiliizado tan pronto. En cuanto Nessie se fue corriendo hacia el perro, mire a Edward y me hizo una seña para que le siguiera. Nos metimos en el almacen, y me dijo que sentia que su perro hubiera asustado a Nessie, le dije que no se disculpara. Terminamos enseguida, me gustaba pasar el tiempo con Edward, y si encima lo veias cogiendo unas cajas y que se le marcaba toda la musculatura de los brazos.

Salimos del almacen y nos encontramos a Caleb tumbado y a Nessie tumbada a su lado los dos acurrucados juntos. Me hizo mucha gracia, estaba pensando que deberia hacerles una foto y se ve que me leyó el pensamiento porque saco su móvil y se la hizo.

-bueno... que tal en el trabajo??- se notaba que intentaba hablar de algo

-pues he llegado 5 minutos tarde, pero la Sra Weber es demasiado amable y no lo a tomado en cuenta. Y tu que tal en la tienda?

-buff todo el dia moviendo cajas jajaja, aunque he tenido que atender a poca gente menos mal

-al menos no has aguantado a algunos pesados que no se aclaraban con lo que querian

-supongo jajaja oye no es por nada, pero si Nessie tenia tantas ganas de verme se a quedado durmiendo encima de mi perro

-ya...estara cansada.... me parece que me voy a ir ya.

-claro...

Fui hasta donde estaba Nessie, Caleb me miro y hizo ademan de levantarse pero le dije en un susurro quieto, se quedo quieto, cogi a Nessie y entonces se levanto. Me gire hacia Edward quien ya se habia puesto la chaqueta. Sali de la tienda seguida de Caleb y Edward. Puso la alarma y cerro la puerta de dentro y luego la de hierro.

-venga que te acompaño hasta tu casa

-no hace falta

-venga dejame acompañarte, que es muy tarde

-vale

Empezamos a andar hacia mi casa, Caleb iba al lado de Edward,lo mire un poco extrañada porque lo llevaba sin correa, bueno es verdad que el perro estaba entrenado. Ibamos habando y descubri que tenia muchas cosas en comun, Edward era una persona con las que podias hablar tranquilamente. Al llegar a mi casa se despidio con un beso en la mejilla y lo vi irse junto con su perro jugando y corriendo.

* * *

**aqui esta el 2º capitulo**

**este capitulo estaba hecho la mitad y hoy lo he terminado. **

**el siguiente nose cuando lo podre subir, pero espero que pronto**

**dejen reviews**


	3. el favor

**(estos personajes no me pertenecen, solamente me invento historias con ellos xD)**

**CAPITULO 3: **El favor

**NESSIE POV:**

Ayer habia hablado con Sue para poder ir hoy a la tienda de Edward, ya lo conociamos desde hace dos semanas. Asi que estaba junto a Seth en la puerta esperando a Sue, estabamos impacientes, él porque su mamá le iba a comprar cosas en la tienda de Edward, y yo estaba contenta porque lo iba a volver a ver y asi podria preguntarle cosas. Llego Sue y nos subio al coche. Ibamos muy contentos, esperaba que estuviera Caleb en la tienda, aunque cuando llegamos vi que no estaba.

Edward estaba poniendo unas cosas, que no se dio cuanta de que habiamos entrado. Corri hacia él mientras le llamaba- EWAR!- me abrace a sus piernas y se empezo a reir.

-hola Edward, has visto cuanto te quieren?- eso no estaba en el plan, me ha hecho sonrojarme

-hola Sra Clearwater, y si me he dado cuenta de cuanto me quieren, pero yo tambien la quiero, y bien, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

-pues queria comprarle ropa a Seth

-estas de suerte, ayer vino mi hermana y me trajo nueva ropa.

-que bien, pues voy a mirar que le cojo, puedes estar tu de mientras con Nessie?

-claro!- Sue se puso a mirar la ropa con Seth al lado de ella, y yo me quede con Edward que se estaba llendo al mostrador- ven Nessie, a no ser que quieras mirar algo

-no, dime- fui hasta donde estaba él sentado y le hago señas para que me pusiera en su regazo, lo hizo y me sentí muy protegida- Ewar, te puedo peguntar una cosa?

-claro dime, pequeña

-hoy tenes mucho tabajo?

-no lo se, aun es pronto, por?

-me puedo quedar contigo aqui?- le puse una carita de pena que nunca falla con mamá

-por mi si, ya sabes que me caes muy bien... pero que pasa con tu mamá y con la Sra Clearwater?

-no pasa nada, Sue me dejara y a mi mamá nose, pero seguro que no le molesta

-nose Nessie

Me baje de su regazo y me fui a los probadores donde estaba Sue, le exlique todo medio sollozando. Me consolo, me dijo que no me preocupara, que él solo esta preocupado por la reaccion de mi mami. Salimos de los probadores y Edward me miraba preocupado. Sue le dijo que si podia quedarme con él.

-si, pero no quiero que su madre luego me eche la bronca, ni se preocupe ni nada, además a mi no me molesta Nessie, por mi como si se queda todos los dias

-en serio?- le pregunte mientras se me salian las lagrimas de los ojos

-pues claro pequeña- corri a abrazarlo, él me correspondio el abraza y me sento otra vez en su regazo- bueno Sra Clearwater, ya me quedo yo con Nessie, pero me podria hacer usted el favor de decirselo tu a su madre?

-claro

Me quede con Edward toda la tarde, estuve bastante tiempo sentada en su regazo mientras dibujaba en una libreta que me habia dado, tambien jugué con los peluches que tenia. Edward atendió a cuatro o cinco personas, a una me dejo atenderla a mi, eso fue muy divertivo. Sabia que dentro de poco seria la hora a la que salia mi mamá, pero aun no queria irme. Edward cerró un momento la tienda para llevarme a merendar a un McDonald's. La dependiente creyó que era mi papá. Despues volvimos a la tienda y estuvo jugando conmigo. Lo último que recuerdo fue que me quede dormida en su regazo.

**BELLA POV:**

Estaba en la cafeteria atendiendo a un cliente que es muy pesado, cuando Angela la hija de mi jefa, me aviso de que tenia una llamada. Cuando vi quien era me asuste, pense que le habia pasado algo a Nessie. Pero me extraño lo que me dijeron.

-_hola Bella_

_-_hola Sra Clearwater, ¿le ha pasado a Nessie?

-_no, solo queria decirte, que cuando salgas de trabajar no vengas a mi casa, ve directamente a la tienda de Edward_

_-_por que?

-_esque Nessie esta alli, se va a quedar con Edward toda la tarde_

_-_por que esta con él?

-_porque Nessie se queria quedar con él, ademas me a ocurrido una cosa y me voy a tener que ir, por cierto a Edward no le eches la bronca ni nada... y si necesitas que alguien se vaya y se quede con Nessie por las tardes diselo a él, porque eso me paso a mi y yo le pedi que se quedase con Seth. Seth venia muy contento de estar con él._

_-_esta bien, no se preocupe, bueno me tengo que poner a trabajar, adios Sra Clearwater

-_adios Bella_

No sabia si preocuparme o no, la Sra Clearwater habia dejado a Seth varias veces, supongo que no habria de que preocuparse. Intente salir antes de trabajar, que la verdad no fue muy dificil gracias a la amabilidad de la Sra Weber. Cogi el coche y fui directa a la tienda de Edward, al llegar no pude creer lo que veia. Nessie estaba en el regazo de Edward, abrazada a él y dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Edward estaba mirando unos papeles mientras acariciaba el pelo de Nessie, se veian como padre e hija, _Bella quitate esa idea de la cabeza que seguro que tiene novia_. Entre en la tienda y Edward levanto la mirada y sonrio, me acerque a ellos y lo salude en un susurro para no despertar a Nessie.

-hola Bella, me puedes hacer un favor?

-claro dime

-puedes poner este papel en el cristal del escaparate?

-si-mire el papel y era de se venden cachorros de husky siberiano- vendes perros?

-si, son los cachorros que ha tenido Caleb, bueno más bien la perra de mis padres con mi perro.

Asenti y puse el papel en el cristal, volvi donde estaba Edward, para coger a Nessie y que él se pudiera levantar. Pero cuando la iba a coger se agarro más a la camiseta de Edward. Él se rió, me disculpe con la mirada. Entonces como no sabia que hacer ahora que la Sra Clearwater se tenia que ir, decidi hacerle caso a ella.

-oye Edward, queria saber si podias hacerme un favor aunque se que hace poco que nos conocemos

-claro dime, y no te preocupes por lo de no conocernos, que siempre hay tiempo, aparte siento que te conozco desde hace un monton

-esque he hablado con la Sra Clearwater y me ha dicho que se tenia que ir por un tiempo, y ahora no tengo con quien dejar a Nessie por las tardes....-pero no me dejo terminar

-quieres que me quede yo con Nessie?

-solo si tu puedes

-no te preocupes, yo me quedo con ella, a que hora sale de la guarderia?

-a las 3 pm

-pues alli estare mañana

-muchas gracias- y lo abrace aunque me olvide de que tenia a Nessie abrazo a él, haciendo que ella despertara.

-mmm... Eddie...- abrio los ojos y me vio- hola mami!- luego se giro hacia Edward- lo siento por quedarme dormida

-no pasa nada pequeña- le dijo Edward cariñosamente

-bueno Nessie, nos vamos a casa para que cenes y te vayas a dormir

-no me apetece irme aun- y se abraza a Edward- un ratito más

En eso Edward le dice algo al oido que hace que ella le de un beso en la mejilla y se despida de él, para luego cogerme de la mano y llevarme casi arrastrando hacia casa sin poder casi decirle adios a Edward. Antes de que se durmiera le pregunte la razon de porque tenia tanta prisa en llegar a casa y contesto que porque queria que fuese mañana para ir a la escuela.

**EDWARD POV:**

Me lo habia pasado muy bien con Nessie durante toda la tarde, y cuando me dijo Bella que si le hacia el favor de quedarme con ella por las tardes no dude en aceptar.

* * *

**aqui os dejo otro capitulo, la verdad esta historia me esta saliendo sola, aunque ahora sueño con otra pero que no la he empezado a escribir ni nada**

**1º ire subiendo capitulos de las otras historias**

**dejen reviews**


	4. quiero este

**(estos personajes no me pertenecen, solamente me invento historias con ellos xD)**

**CAPITULO 4: **quiero este

**BELLA POV:**

_Me encontraba en la cama abrazada a Edward que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, de repente siento como hay como una especia de terremoto y Edward empieza a desaparecer, lo unico que se oye son los gritos de mi pequeña - mami, mami, despierta!_

Desperte y vi que estaba abrazada a la almohada y a Nessie saltando en la cama y gritando que me despertara. Vi que en el reloj faltaba aun como 45 minutos para que sonara el despertador.

-Nessie, porque estas despierta tan pronto?

-poque hay que ir al cole!

-pero si aun falta mucho para que suene el despertador y aun mas para que habran al cole, ademas desde cuando tienes tantas ganas de ir a la guarderia?

-desde que Ewar va a venir por mi!

Pero que ha echo él para que Nessie este asi? Desde luego lo tendria que averiguar, se lo preguntaria a él, pero conociendome seguro que me arrepiento cuando este delante suya. Al final me levante para que ella se tranquilizara, la ayude a vestirse, desayuno bastante rápido, y luego me obligo a vestirme. Aun quedaba mas o menos 20 minutos para que abrieran la guarderia, encendi la television, pero Nessie cogio el mando y la apago.

-mamá vamos! que hay que ir a al cole!

-pero si aun queda....

-pero quiero ir a la tenda de Ewar antes- me interrumpiendo y para colmo me puso esa carita suya.

-estara cerrada..

-no pasa nada

Lleve a Nessie a la tienda de Edward, vio que estaba cerrada, cogio mi mano y fuimos al coche. Llegamos a la guarderia justo cuando estaban abriendo, se despidio de mi y se metio dentro. Antes de irme a casa de nuevo, fui a decirle a Carmen que Edward tambien tuviese permiso de sacar a Nessie de la guarderia.

**NESSIE POV:**

Nunca se me habia hecho eterno el dia en la escuela, pero hoy no paraba de preguntarle a la profe si faltaba mucho para salir.

-Nessie aun queda 1 hora para salir, se puede saber por que tienes tantas ganas de salir?- no sabia si decirle a la profe que Edward era mi papi o no...

-hoy viene Ewar a por mi!- la profe puso una cara muy graciosa. La note nerviosa.

-mira, para que se te pase el tiempo más rápido, haz un dibujo.

Eso último no me gusto, no queria que me quitase a Edward y ya no fuera mi papá. Hice un dibujo del perrito con el que sueño. Estaba terminando de pintarlo cuando la profe dijo que ya era la hora de irse. Cogi mi chaqueta, nada más abrir la puerta sali corriendo, escuchaba a la profe diciendome que me parara, pero no le hice caso. Encontre a Edward hablando con Carmen. Fui hacia él y me abrace a sus piernas.

-hola Nessie- dijo mientras me cogia en brazos- bueno Carmen me voy, le guardare alguno si me llegan- me despedi de Carmen mientras nos ibamos, llegamos a su coche y me puso en una silla especial para niños que habia en los asientos traseros. - bien, donde quieres ir a merendar?

-a donde mami!

-pero nose donde es....espera tu sabes como se llama su jefa?- no me acordaba del nombre de ella

-mmm... no, pero tambe tabaja Angela

-aaaa ya se donde es!

Condujo hasta el trabajo de mi mamá, estaba pensando en darle una sorpresa a mi mamá con la ayuda de Edward. Aun no lo tenia planeado cuando habiamos llegado. Edward me saco del coche. Ibamos cogidos de la mano, estabamos apunto de entrar cuando pare, Edward se giro hacia mi.

-que pasa?-se agacho a mi altura

-que le quiero dar una sorpresa a mi mami, pero nose como hacerlo

-aa.. pues creo que con que hayamos venido solamente ya sera una sorpresa

-en serio?

-pues claro pequeña, anda vamos

Me cogio en brazos y entramos en la tienda.

**EDWARD POV:**

Nessie era muy graciosa, cuando la recogi de la guarderia me hizo gracia la mirada de la profesora que estaba al final del pasillo gritando a Nessie que se parara. Cuando llegamos a la cafeteria donde trabaja su madre, la veia pensativa. En cuanto Nessie vio a su madre se le iluminaron los ojos, pero vio otra cosa y puso una cara de enfado muy mona. Me fije y vi como el hombre le estaba echando miraditas y ella tenia cara de querer irse de ahi. Senti como tiraban de mi pantalon y vi a Nessie. La cogi en brazos y ella me dijo al oido.

-Ewar, me ayudas a salvar a mi mami de ese?

-claro!- ayudaria a esa niña a todo lo que me pidiera, siempre y cuando pueda.

-bien, puedes hacete pasar por el novio de mi mami?

-mmm... supongo-esa idea no estaba mal, aunque seguramente Bella me mataria

-bien!- me hizo ademan de bajar, y me indico una silla que habia en la barra. Me sente ahi para que ella hiciese su plan. Vi como se acerco a Bella gritando- MAMI!- Bella se giro hacia ella con cara de sorpresa, el hombre se habia quedado raro, pero aun seguia dandole miraditas.

-hola Nessie! que sorpresa que estes aqui, donde esta Edward?- que bonito sonaba mi nombre dicho por ella

-alli- Nessie me señalo, Bella les dijo algo a la pareja y luego vino hacia mi cogida de la mano de Nessie. Ella le dijo algo a Bella pero no lo consegui oir. Llegaron donde me encontraba y Bella me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Vi que el hombre ponia cara rara y seguia hablando con la chica. Me parece que desde donde estaba él habia parecido que me habia besado.

-hola Bella - dije mientras ella senataba a Nessie en la silla de al lado mia.

-hola Edward, que haceis aqui?

-venir a mirendar!

-se dice merendar- la corrigio su madre-bien pues que quereis?

-sorprendenos- le dije a Bella y luego le hice una sonrisa torcida, se ruborizo, asintio con la cabeza y se metio donde supongo seria la cocina.

-Ewar, luego vamos a ir a la tienda?

-si

-puedo atende a la gente?-me miro con una carita que me derritio

-claro, te dejare que atiendas a alguna

Bella nos sirvio un sandwich a cada uno y un zumo (o jugo como se dice creo que en otros paises), hablabamos mientras no atendia a nadie. Mire mi reloj y vi que tenia que abrir la tienda en 5 minutos. Asique le iba a pagar a Bella, pero no me dejo con la escusa de invita la casa. Cogi a Nessie en brazos y salimos de alli no sin antes despedirnos de Bella. Nessie con un gran abrazo y un beso y yo con un beso en la mejilla.

Llegamos a la tienda y nada más abrir Nessie se sento detras del mostrador. Le di un papel y pinturas que habia cogido esta mañana para ella. Se puso a pintar tranquilamente. Cuando entraba alguna persona ella paraba de pintar e intentaba atender a las personas pero siempre o casi siempre terminaba preguntandome algo. Las 2 mujeres que atendio me dijeron que era muy graciosa y que ya tenia una ayudante. Mientras Nessie estaba concentrada en su dibujo, me meti en el almacen. Estaba mirando una caja donde habian peluches cuando oí a Nessie llamarme. Sali y me encontre a mi hermana.

-hola Eddie, y esta niña tan bonita ¿quien es?

-hola Alice, no me llames Eddie, y esta niña se llama Nessie y es la hija de Bella.

-¿Bella?¿acaso es tu novia?

-no, es una amiga y le estoy cuidando a su hija porque ella esta trabajando... y a que se debe tu visita?

-si!, te venia a traer una caja de ropa, y preguntarte si ya has vendido algun cachorro

-pues aun no he vendido ninguno.

-¿perrito?- hablo por primera vez Nessie

-si, esque Caleb ha tenido cachorritos y los estoy vendiendo- le dije a Nessie, que estaba un poco rara

-bueno Eddie, que te parece si vas a mi coche que esta fuera aparcado y cojes la caja?

-esta bien, dame las llaves- cogi las llaves y senti que alguien tiraba de mi pantalon, baje la vista y ví a Nessie alzando los brazos ens eñal de que la cargase. Lo hice y ella se agarro a mi cuello- dime Nessie, ¿que pasa?

-te vas?-me respondio con otra pregunta

-si, pero afuera al coche a coger una caja y vuelvo, no son ni 10 minutos-la sente en el mostrador- mira te vas a quedar un momento con Alice y antes de lo que imaginas estare aqui, ¿vale?-asintio con la cabeza y sali rápido hacia el coche.

**NESSIE POV:**

Edward se fue y me dejo ahi con Alice, no me atrevia a hablarle,por lo timida que soy con los desconocidos. Estaba sollozando porque ahora no podia tener a Edward de papá

-Nessie, que te pasa?- me pregunto preocupada mientras se acercaba a mi

-tu eres la novia de Ewar?

-no, él es mi hermano

-aaa... entonces si puede ser mi papi

-quieres que Edward sea tu papi?- me pregunto, asenti con la cabeza- y entonces, él es el novio de tu madre?- negue con la cabeza- los quieres juntar?- asenti con la cabeza- bien, pues te voy a ayudar, solo porque he visto como le han brillado los ojos a mi hermano cuando ha nombrado a tu madre

-gracias!, pero no se lo digas a nadie, es un sequeto

-ok. y se dice secreto

En eso entro Edward entro con una caja, baje del mostrador , sin caerme cosa rara y fui corriendo hacia él.- EWAR!- le abrace las piernas. Dejo la caja en el suelo y me cogio en brazos.

-Nessie, por que has llorado?- no sabia que se me notaba

-esque se creia que no ibas a volver- dijo Alice por mi

-como iba a dejarte?, venga no te preocupes- fuimos a donde estaba Alice apoyada en el mostrador, con cara pensativa- Alice con esa cara me das miedo

-no te preocupes Eddie, estaba pensando que le tengo que preguntar a la mamá de Nessie si ella puede ser mi nueva modelo para ropa de pequeños...

-si!

-pues nose, si quieres se lo pregunto despues a ella

-gracias hermanito! bueno me voy que no puedo dejar la tienda sola con esas dos chicas solamente, adios Nessie, a por cierto Eddie dale a Nessie un vestido azul que hay en la caja, que se lo regalo yo- Alice salio y Edward me sento en la silla, luego fue hacia la caja, la abrio y busco el vestido. Luego me lo dio y metio la caja dentro.

-bien Nessie, me parece que vas a ser la nueva modelo de mi hermana... ¿te quieres probar aqui el vestido?

- si!-Me probe el vestido, me quedaba muy bien. Ya empezaba a tener sueño, pero no me queria dormir, me sente en su regazo. Hablamos sobre los perritos. Me dijo que habian 6 cachorros. Él estaba buscando unas fotos que les habia hecho con el móvil cuando llego mi mamá. Me baje del regazo de Edward y fui corriendo a saludar a mi mami. Me cogio en brazos, pero no me queria ir aun, asi que hice ademan de bajarme. Me bajo y me volvi a sentar en el regazo de Edward.- has encontrado ya las fotos?

-si, mira- me las fue enseñando, él saludo a mi mamá, pero puso una foto que me gusto mucho

-mami, quiero un perrito!

-Nessie, no tengo tiempo para cuidar de un perro- le puse una cara de perrito mojado que nunca falla- esta bien...

-quiero este!- señale la foto, Edward se empezo a reir y le enseño la foto a mi mamá


	5. Chapter 5

**(estos personajes no me pertenecen, solamente me invento historias con ellos xD)**

**CAPITULO 5:**

**EDWARD POV:**

Nessie despues de probarse el vestido, se sento en mi regazo. La notaba cansada, pero parecia que no queria dormirse. Empezamos a hablar sobre los cachorros que habia tenido mi perro con la perra de mis padres. Le estaba enseñando unas fotos que tengo en el móvil, cuando de repente se baja de mi regazo y se va corriendo a saludar a mi Bella. Un momento ¿he dicho mi Bella? No pienses eso... seguramente estara casada o tendra novio. Bella la tenia en brazos, pero vi como Nessie hacia ademan de bajarse. La bajó y vino corriendo para volver a sentarse en mi regazo. Me preguntó si habia encontrado ya la otra foto que me quedaba. Al verla sonrio y antes de que Bella tuviera tiempo de decirme hola.

-mami quiero un perrito- Bella se quedo con cara rara

-no tengo tiempo para cuidar un perro- Nessie le puso una carita, que por cierto tambien utilizaba Alice- esta bien

-quiero este- y señalo la foto del cachorro que habia puesta en el móvil. Me empece a reir porque la escena era muy divertida. Le enseñe la foto, Bella lo miro y luego miro a Nessie

-y por que quieres justo ese?

-poque he sonado muas veces con el

-has soñado con este cachorrito?- le pregunte curioso

-si

-esta bien, ¿cuando quieres que traiga el perro?

-manana-me dijo Nessie

-espera un momento, primero ¿cuanto cuesta el perro?, segundo aun no tengo dinero y tercero habria que preparar la casa y comprar todo lo necesario-dijo seria

-tranquila, a ver el perro cuesta 600$, las cosas del perro las tengo en mi casa, porque tengo cosas de los cachorros. Ahora solo queda lo segundo- me sonrio, y Nessie estaba mirandome con una sonrisa, Bella miro a Nessie, suspiro y luego me hablo.

-Edward ¿te podria dar mañana la mitad y otro dia la otra mitad?

-claro! no te preocupes

-BIEN!- chillo Nessie, se ve que no se acordo que la tenia en mi regazo porque el grito que pego casi me deja sordo- entonces, ¿lo vas a taer manana?

-no lo se, tengo que ir a casa de mis padres a por él, pero si puedo te lo traigo

-gracias- Nessie me abrazo y Bella me sonreia

-Nessie siento decirte que te tienes que despedir de Edward, nos tenemos que ir o se nos hara tarde

-pero no me quiero ir aun- y se abrazo más a mi

-venga Nessie, vete con tu mamá y mañana nos volvemos a ver. Ademas tengo que prepararte todo lo del perro- le dije para asi cerrar la tienda y recoger el cachorro. Mientras Nessie cogia sus cosas llamé a mi madre

_-hola hijo_

-hola mamá, te importa si voy a casa a cenar?

_-claro, no hace falta ni que preguntes_

-mmm...vale, por cierto puedes prepararme al cachorro rojizo que me lo llevo

_-lo has vendido?_

-si

_-esta bien, ahora te prepara el cachorro tu padre, mientras preparo la cena_

-muchas gracias, estare alli dentro de poco, aun tengo que cerrar la tienda

_-hasta ahora_

Nada más colgar me gire a ver si ya se habian ido, pero aun seguian ahi. Nessie se me acerco, me agache a su altura y ella me abrazo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con su madre. Me acerque a Bella y me despedi de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Bella cargo en brazos a Nessie y cuando salieron de la tienda, Nessie me dijo adios con la mano.

**BELLA POV:**

Hoy era un dia fastidioso en la cafeteria, habia venido la pareja de muchas veces, y el hombre no paraba de echarme miradas y de coquetear conmigo. Estaba tomandoles nota y aguantando las miradas de él, cuando oí que me llamaban, al girarme vi a mi querida hija Nessie. Se acerco a mi corriendo, me preocupo no verla con Edward, pero Nessie me dijo en el oido donde estaba sentado y que le habia dicho si se podia hacer pasar por mi novio al ver las miradas del hombre y él habia aceptado.

Cuando termine de tomar nota, me acerque a Edward y le di un beso en la mejilla, pero de donde estaba el hombre parecia como si se lo hubiese dado en los labios, en verdad queria besarle pero no me atrevia, aunque él hubiese aceptado hacer eso. Cuando les pregunte que querian. Edward con su voz irresistible me dijo que los sorprendiera, no tenia mucho tiempo para pensar, asi que decidi ponerles una merienda normal, pero no tuvo que pagar Edward porque yo los invite. Mientras los veia comer y luego cuando acabaron se iban hacia el coche parecian padre e hija.

Bella no debes tener estos pensamientos... Me hubiese encantado que Edward fuese el padre de Nessie y no el capullo aquel.

Creo que me estoy enamorando de Edward. No puedo tener estos pensamientos con él. Despues de la visita de Edward y Nessie la tarde se me paso volando. Casi a las nueva llegué a la tienda de Edward. DEsde fuera se veia a los dos sentados, entré y Nessie me miro, pero Edward no se habia dado cuenta hasta que Nessie se bajo de su regazo para venir a hacia mi a darme un abrazo. Estuve hablando con ellos sobre el perro, la verdad no es que me hiciera gracia, pero tener un perro en casa podria ser un buen guardian, Nessie se entretendria con él y asi le cumplo su deseo de tener el perro de su sueño.

Lleve a Nessie a su cama, que por cierto casi se duerme mientras cenaba. Se termino viendo una serie de dibujos que ni siquiera se ni como se llaman. La lleve a su cama y la acoste. Como aun no tenia sueño decidi preparar un poco la casa para cuando tuviera al perro, que por lo que se escuchaba de conversacion entre Edward y su madre iba a ir esta noche a por él. Ahora tendria que hacerme cargo de un perro, aunque claro si consiguiese que el perro fuese como el de Edward seria perfecto, pero por lo que me dijo que esta entrenado desde pequeño... eso necesita demasiado tiempo y yo no lo tengo.

Me desperte en el sofa, al principio me quede un poco extraña pero enseguida me acorde de que habia preparado la casa y del sueño que me habia entrado me habia quedado durmiendo en el sofa. Mire la hora y vi que no habia sonado el despertador y si no nos dabamos prisa llevaria tarde a Nessie a la guarderia. Me vesti muy rapido, me cai por culpa de los pantalones, fui hacia la habitacion de Nessie y la encontre durmiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro y abrazando a la almohada. La desperte y la vesti rapido, desayuno en el coche de camino a la guarderia.

Despues de dejarla me fui al banco a sacar dinero y luego a desayunar a una cafeteria que habia cerca de la tienda de Edward, asi de mientras esperaba a que abriese y poder darle la mitad del dinero. Desde yo estaba se veia la tienda, de repente vi como una chica se quedaba de pie delante de la puerta. ¿Ella tambien esta esperando a que abra?un momento era la del otro dia en el que Caleb le empezo a gruñir. Mire el reloj y vi que llevaba 20 minutos de retraso en abrir la tienda. ¿Acaso estaba enfermo o algo? quite esa pregunta de mi cabeza cuando vi un volvo plateado aparcar delante de la puerta. Edward bajo del coche y se dirigio hacia el maletero del cual saco una caja.

**EDWARD POV:**

Vaya se me habia hecho tarde al tener que ir yo a por la caja con peluches nuevos para la tienda. En cuanto llegue y vi a Jessica esperando en la puerta, ¿esta mujer no se cansa nunca?, cogi la caja del maletero y fui a abrir la tienda ignorando a Jessica. Abri la tienda, deje la caja en el suelo y cerre por dentro. Ella se puso a tocar la puerta, pero yo me meti dentro del almacen, ya se cansaria y se iria o eso espero. Cuando sali del almacen vi que ya no estaba en la puerta, ja! sabia que se iria. Me puse a poner los nuevos peluches, entonces oi que tocaban a la puerta, mire y vi a Bella con una cara rara. Enseguida le fui a abrir, la salude con un beso en la mejilla y entro, yo segui poniendo las cosas.

-por que le has cerrado la puerta en las narices a la chica del otro dia?- un momento, ¿ella ha visto eso?

-porque ella tiene la entrada prohibida a la tienda y se aprovecha cuando no esta Caleb.

-aaah si me acuerdo que me dijiste que el perro tambien se traumatizo- se rio- bueno vengo a darte la mitad de lo del dinero

-aa claro- me dio 300$, los puse en mi cartera- el perro te lo traigo por la tarde, si llego saber que ibas a venir ahora te lo hubiese traido

-no, mejor mas tarde... asi lo ve Nessie

-tambien te traere las cosas del perro como el saco de pienso, la cama, el collar y todo lo demas

-tantas cosas lleva un perro?

-jeje no, en verdad las cosas se suelen comprar, pero mi madre le compro las cosas a los cachorros para que los que compraran no tuvieran que comprar ellos- ella asintio con la cabeza y de repente me acorde de ayer- por cierto ayer vino mi hermana y vio a Nessie y dijo si le dabas permiso para que ella sea su nueva modelo de ropa infantil

-nose... supongo

-por cierto como viste que habia cerrado la tienda en las narices de Jessica?

-estaba desayunando en la cafeteria de enfrente- me señalo la pequeña cafeteria que habia enfrente. - una pregunta... al perro se le puede dejar solo en casa, al ser tan pequeño?

-es mejor que no lo dejes mucho tiempo solo, lo digo porque a lo mejor se pondria a llorar, date cuenta que ha estado todo el rato con su mamá, sus hermanitos y de vez en cuando con mi perro, y ahora estara solo. Pero si quieres lo puedes traer, yo tendre aqui a Caleb y de paso se entrena solo, a no ser que no quieras entrenarlo tu por tu cuenta

-pues si te lo puedo traer mejor... yo no tengo tiempo para entrenarlo

-esta bien...-tengo que tener fuerza y pedirle esto que he estado toda la noche pensando en como decirle, pero ¿ahora como lo hago?- Bella... te gustaria salir un dia a cenar conmigo? obviamente Nessie tambien vendria- se me quedo mirando, venga responde o me va a dar un infarto aqui mismo

-si- HABIA ACEPTADO!- pero ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar, cuando venga luego por la noche hablamos-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

**aqui esta este capitulo**

**que me he tardado media vida para hacerlo, por decirlo de alguna manera... **

**me he costado hacerlo porque ahora no paro de soñar con dos historias y las estoy escribiendo en una libreta meintras estoy en el instituto... encima ahora estamos en epoca de examenes (malditos sean), con decir que tengo que dar un trabajo de 5 hojas minimo y estoy subiendo este capitulo y encima intentare subir de alguna otra historia... o subir el capitulo uno de una de mis dos nuevas historias**

**pero bueno ahora dentro de poco, son vacaciones de verano y estare libre por 3 meses! xD **

**tambien otra razon por la que no he subido ningun capitulo de ninguna historia es la falta de inspiracion... :(**

**dejen reviews e intentare subir capitulos lo antes posible **


	6. me he caido

**(estos personajes no me pertenecen, solamente me invento historias con ellos xD)**

**CAPITULO 6:**

**EDWARD POV:**

Tengo que pensar en un sitio perfecto para llevar a Bella y a Nessie a cenar.

Se me habia hecho tarde al cambiar algunas cosas de sitio en la tienda y comi en la cafeteria de enfrente. Luego fui a por Nessie a la guarderia, como estos dias que he ido a por ella, Nessie salio corriendo de su clase hacia mi.

-hola Ewar! donde esta el peito?

-vaya, veo que me has cambiado por el perrito pero no te preocupes, tu perrito esta en mi casa hay que ir a por el

-bien! pero no te he cambiado por un peito

-me alegra que no sea asi, venga vamos a por tu perrito- la cogi en brazos, fuimos hacia mi precioso volvo y la sente en la sillita especial para niños

Llegamos a mi departamento rápido. El portero miro a Nessie con una sonrisa, nos metimos en el ascensor y Nessie le quiso dar al boton. Llegamos arriba, cogi las llaves y empece a abrir la puerta, notaba a Nessie nerviosa. En cuanto abri la puerta salio el cachorro rojizo ladrando y detras venia Caleb. Nessie abrazo al cachorrito, salude a Caleb. Cogi todas las cosas del cachorro, me toco hacerme 2 viajecitos desde mi apartamento al ascensor para llevar todo. Nessie estaba feliz con el cachorrito y con Caleb. Al llegar bajo el portero me ayudo a llevar todo hasta el coche. Nessie se esperaba que subiesemos al volvo, pero meti las cosas en el maletero del Jeep. Menos mal que mi querido hermano me lo dejo mientras él estaba de viaje con su esposa.

-este coche es tuyo?- me pregunto Nessie

-no, es el de mi hermano Emmett, esta de viaje, ahora iremos en este que es más grande

Meti todas las cosas en el maletero, cogi de mi volvo la sillita para niños y la puse en el Jeep, luego puse a Nessie en ella. Subi al cachorro y Caleb se subio solo de un salto. Se acosto al lado de Nessie y el cachorro se acurruco junto a Caleb. Aparque justo enfrente de la tienda, Caleb bajo, baje al cachorro y luego a Nessie. Durante toda la tarde Nessie estuvo jugando con los dos perros. Al menos no hubo mucha gente y pude preparar unos papeles.

-Ewar-mire a Nessie, se le notaba cansada

-que te pasa pequeña?-la sente en mi regazo

-tengo sueño

-apoya tu cabeza y cierra los ojos- se apoyo en mi, cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida enseguida

Al poco llego Bella, el cachorro fue a saludarla. Ella me miro y vio a Nessie durmiendo. Con cuidado de no despertarla, me levante y me quede con ella en brazos. Me acerque a Bella y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuando se a dormido?

-pues hara como mucho media hora, venga que te ayudo con las cosas

-son muchas?

-se podria decir que si, lleva tu a Nessie y yo llevare todo lo demas-le di a Nessie, fui hacia el mostrador donde estaba la correa del cachorro, cogi al cachorro y a Caleb con la misma correa- bien asi ya lleva alguien al cachorro, ahora cerramos la tienda y llevamos todo a tu casa- cerre la tienda, fui hacia el Jeep- este es el coche de mi hermano, lo he cogido porque es más grande y asi podia llevar todo mejor- le dije al ver su expresion

-vale- me respondio

Cogi todo lo del maletero, Bella me miraba como diciendo que como podia con todo y ni yo mismo lo sabia. Fuimos andando, Caleb iba al lado de Bella y el cachorro al mismo paso que Caleb. Llegamos y cogimos el ascensor. Una vez arriba deje todo a un lado, solte al cachorro y a Caleb. Bella llevo a Nessie a su habitacion, luego vino hacia mi, le dije que dejara la puerta de su habitacion abierta y asi si se sentia solo el cachorro se iria alli. Me pregunto si queria algo, pero no podia quedarme.

**BELLA POV:**

Cuando llegue a la tienda de Edward vi a Nessie durmiendo en su regazo, iba a empezar a tener celos de mi hija. Dios ya nose ni lo que pienso. Al entrar Edward se levanto y se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me paso a Nessie, luego vi como iba a un Jeep,¿pero de donde sacaba el dinero?, aunque me dijo que era de su hermano, luego saco todo lo del maletero, tantas cosas lleva un perro. Me acompaño hasta casa, aunque se fue pronto, pero no pasa nada.

Al dia siguiente Nessie se levanto triste.

-que te pasa Nessie?

-aye no me despedi de Ewar-me dijo triste

-pero no pasa nada, no te preocupes, él no esta enfadado- me miro

-estas segura?

-si, luego se lo preguntas cuando te recoja y veras como no esta enfadado

Desayunamos y la lleve a la guarderia. Habia llevado el cachorro a Edward. Estaba trabajando cuando recibi una llamada de la guaderia de Nessie.

-_señora Swan?_

-si

-_su hija se cayo del columpio y esta en el hospital porque se ha hecho daño en el brazo_

-como es posible que haya pasado eso? esque acaso no la estaban vigilando?

-_si, pero ha sido mientras la profesora atendia a otro niño_

-voy enseguida al hospital

Espero que este bien mi pequeña, a ella nunca le habian gustado los hospitales como a mi. Llegue al hospital y me dijeron que estaba siendo atendida ahora mismo. La vi con los ojos llorosos, pero estaba sonriendo, delante de ella habia un doctor rubio de espaldas. Me acerque y vi que no parecia un medico sino un modelo.

-hola soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen

-mami él es el papi de Ewar

-encantada-vaya manera de conocer a su padre-como esta mi hija, soy Bella Swan

-bien, se a torcido el brazo, lo tendra que llevar escayolado una semana como minimo, dentro de una semana viene, le miro el brazo y entonces vemos como va el brazo-se quedo pensativo- y vosotras sois las que habeis comprado el cachorrito rojizo?

-si

-habeis hecho buena eleccion, ese cachorro era el mejor de la camada-sonrio, se despidio y se fue

-que ha pasado?

-que Jane me ha dicho cosas malas y luego me a empujado y me he caido del columpio- me dijo sollozando

-que te dijo?

-que yo no tenia papá porque no me queria, porque yo no tengo un papi?

-si tienes uno, pero esta de viaje y no puede venir, pero si te quiere, vamos a la tienda de Edward?- ella asintio- pues vamos, aun tengo que volver al trabajo

La cogi en brazos, la sente en la sillita. Llegamos a la tienda, pero cuando entramos vi que no estaba Edward, estaba el cachorro al que le habiamos puesto Jake. En cambio habia una chica que parecia un duendecillo, sentada en el mostrador. Sabia que tenia pareja. Nessie sonrio.

-hola Alice!

-mi pequeña modelo!- ella era la hermana de Alice?- hola, tu debes de ser Bella, yo soy Alice la hermana de Edward. Edward no esta, se ha tenido que ir a alegrar los papeles, pero nose lo que va a tardar, que te ha pasado en el brazo Nessie?

-se ha torcido el brazo al caerse del columpio, y yo me tengo que ir a trabajar, por eso he venido para ver si Edward se podia quedar con ella, pero veo que no esta

-no te preocupes, dejala aqui y ahora dentro de un rato llega Edward. Por cierto has aceptado que Nessie sea mi modelo?-me miro con una cara parecida a la de Nessie pero que daba mas pena

-claro! bueno me voy, adios Nessie

-adios mami

**EDWARD POV:**

No me gusta todo el rollo este de papeles que tengo que hacer por mi hermana. Esto de que tenga problemas con algunos proovedores no me gusta. Estaba doblando la esquina cuando vi a Bella salir de la tienda. ¿No se supone que esta trabajando?,parece que si porque se ha ido rapido. Aparque y me baje rápido, no tenia mucho tiempo, tenia que volver otra vez alli ya que me faltaban algunos papeles que habia dejado aqui en la tienda. Alice estaba con Nessie que por cierto estaba llorando, ¿que hacia ella aqui?¿y por que llora?

-Ewar!- vino corriendo hacia mi con lagrimas en los ojos, la cogi en brazos

-por que lloras? y que te ha pasado en el brazo?- le pregunte preocupado

-me cai del columpio por culpa de Jane

-Edward, Bella a venido a dejar a Nessie porque se tenia que volver a ir a trabajar, y tu has terminado?

-no, venia a por unos papeles que faltan, pero veo que esta Nessie... bueno haremos una cosa, me la llevo y tu te puedes quedar con los perros aqui?

-claro que si, estas seguro de llevarte a Nessie?-mire a la pequeña, me veia con ojos llorosos

-si, ella no me molesta ni nada- fui hacia el almacen donde habia un escritorio y cogi los papeles, Nessie se agarraba a mi chaqueta aun sollozando- tranquila, venga vamos- me despedi de Alice y me meti en el volvo. La mire por el espejo retrovisor, estaba triste- Nessie por que estas triste?

-poque Jane me ha diso que no tengo papá, poque no me quiere, pero mi mami dice que no esta poque esta de viaje, pero creo que es mentida- se le estaban poniendo los ojos otra vez llorosos

-no te preocupes, yo creo que si es verdad que esta de viaje y por eso no puede venir, pero si te quiere, tanto o más que yo- nose por que le dije eso...pero al menos no era mentira

Pare el coche a un lado, me gire y desabroche a Nessie. Ella me miraba, le hice una seña para que viniese hacia mi. La cogi y la puse en mi regazo, ella se abrazo y se puso a llorar. Deje que se desahoraga, mientras le sobaba la espalda. Cuando dejo de llorar la mire.

-gacias, ojala tu fueas mi papi- eso me dejo de piedra, ¿acababa de escuchar que queria que fuese su papi?

-pero tu tienes un papi que te quiere- se puso triste otra vez- quieres que hagamos un trato?- asintio con la cabeza- si quieres, puedo ser como tu papi hasta que él llegue, ¿vale?-espero que no me maten por lo que estoy haciendo

-si!- al menos he conseguido que se alegrara

-bien, sientate aqui a mi lado que estamos llegando al sitio- se sento en el asiento del copiloto, al menos ahora esta sonriendo

**ya estamos de vuelta xD**

**en el proximo capitulo seguramente saldra ya la cena y tampoco tardare mucho en subir capitulo**

**dejen reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**(estos personajes no me pertenecen, solamente me invento historias con ellos xD)**

**CAPITULO 7:**

**NESSIE POV:**

Que feliz estoy!, Edward va a ser mi papi hasta que viniera el mio. Me cogio en brazos en cuanto paro el coche, iba agarrada a él con mi brazo bueno. Odio a Jane, al menos tengo a Edward que sera mi papi. Una mujer le miraba raro. Entramos en una sala, Edward se sento y me sento en su regazo. Habian dos hombres uno rubio que me daba miedo y otro muy grande.

-y esta niña?-dijo el que me da miedo

-papi- me miro, recordar a Jane me puso otra vez triste, bajo la cabeza para decirme algo en el oido pero me adelante- tengo miedo del seño ubio

-no te preocupes, no te pongas triste, luego vamos a cenar con tu mami-me dio un beso en la frente

-asi que tu hija?-dijo el hombre ese rubio

-si, bueno vamos a lo importante, aqui teneis los papeles que faltaban- el hombre feo miro los papeles

-claro, pues entonces ya esta, intaremos que os lleguen los pedidos y a tu hermana lo que falta de reparacion de la tienda

-perfecto- me miro- nos vamos, espero que no tenga que volver otra vez-se levanto, conmigo en brazos- venga Nessie vamos a la tienda a por Caleb, los dejamos en mi casa y luego a por tu mamá- me dijo una vez fuera.

**EDWARD POV:**

Al llegar a la tienda le dije a Alice que me iba a ir a dejar a los perros en mi casa, que se podia ir y que cerraba la tienda. Le dije que ya estaba todo arreglado. Lleve a los perros a mi departamento, me cambie de ropa, para no ir tan formal y luego fuimos a la cafeteria donde trabaja Bella. Nessie fue corriendo hacia su madre en cuanto entramos por la puerta. Bella me miro sonriendo.

-vaya, otra vez estais aqui, pero hoy es un poco tarde para la merienda-me dijo en broma

-a decir verdad venimos para recogerte e irnos a cenar a la Bella Italia-le dije sonriendo torcidamente

-esta bien, esperar un poco que aun me quedan 15 minutos para salir

-vale, ven Nessie vamos a sentarnos alli- le señale un sitio en la barra.

-papi-no me acostumbro a que me diga asi-con mami nose si decite asi o no

-pues como tu quieras, pero espero que no me mate ella por hacer eso

15 minutos despues Bella llego, ella se fue junto con Nessie en su coche, yo las seguia en el mio. Al llegar Bella tenia una cara rara. Nessie se habia quedado en el coche, Bella se acerco a mi, me cogio del brazo y nos alejamos unos pasos del coche.

-por que le dijiste a Nessie que ibas a ser como su papi hasta que el verdadero viniese?-lo sabia, no tenia que haberle dicho

-porque ella estaba triste cuando fui a la tienda, enseguida se le salian las lagrimas, no sabia que hacer, entonces cuando le pregunte que le pasaba, ella me lo conto y le dije eso, consegui que sonriera y estaba mejor, pero si quieres le digo que no me diga asi... ademas ella me importa al igual que tu... mejor me voy que por lo que veo se ha ido todo a la mierda, ya nos veremos...-vi como me miraba, ya estaba triste

-no te muevas de aqui, se que Nessie estaba triste, pero lo de que tu seas como su padre hasta que el verdadero venga me lo tenias que haber preguntado, veo que lo dices sinceramente lo de que te importamos... y porque Nessie necesita una figura paterna y a ti no te conocemos de casi tiempo...pero si te puede decir eso... nose ni porque hago esto, pero tu tambien eres importante para nosotras...

-eso quiere decir que nos vamos a cenar?-asintio-entonces nos vamos en mi volvo-nos subimos todos en el volvo, Nessie me miraba con cara de que habia pasado- Nessie al final no me ha matado por ser tu papi postizo jejeje- Nessie sonrio, mire a Bella y vi que sonreia- ves te dije que asi se pone feliz- le dije bajito para que no me oyera Nessie

-ya veo...

Llegamos al restaurante, Nessie iba agarrada de la mano de Bella, la camarera me miraba como si fuera un trozo de carne, pero no le di importancia, Bella se veia celosa y Nessie tambien. Nos sentamos y pedimos la comida. Bella se fue al baño. Nessie miraba mal a la camarera cada vez que pasaba cerca. Bella volvio y vio a Nessie con cara de concentracion. Le dijo algo en el oido, y ya se puso normal. Hablamos de un monton de cosas, en verdad teniamos un monton de cosas en comun, pero ya me enteraria de la verdad de lo del padre de Nessie. La camarera vino para ver si queriamos postre.

-papi-mire a Nessie- puedo come un helado de ocolate?

-claro,- mire a Bella- traiga dos helados de chocolate

La camarera se fue con mala cara desde que Nessie me habia dicho papi. -yo no quiero helado-me dijo Bella haciendo que me centrara más en ella que en mis pensamientos

-estas segura?-asintio- pues entonces me lo comere yo solo...

-entonces yo tambien quiero!-me rei- oye no te rias, pero pensaba que era solo para mi

Volvio la camarera con los helados, le dio a Nessie el suyo y el otro me lo dio, pero lo puse en medio. -ya puedes comer, tranquila que yo tambien comere- seguimos comiendo. Nessie no se acabo su helado y me lo comi yo, Nessie y Bella me miraban raro- esta muy bueno y no pienso desperdiciarlo-vaya en esto me parecia a Emmett. Cuando nos fuimos a pagar Nessie me hizo señas para que la cogiera. Al salir Nessie le dijo adios con la mano, la puse en la sillita de niños despues de abrirle la puerta a Bella, luego me puse en el asiento del conductor- otro dia si podemos vamos a dar un paseo por la playa con Caleb y Jake.

-si!-grito Nessie

-por cierto donde esta Jake?

-en mi departamento, no te preocupes esta bien, esta con Caleb

-aaaaa vale, entonces vamos a ir a tu departamento?-asenti-ahora me toca ver a mi el tuyo ya que tu viste el mio

-yo ya lo he vito-dijo Nessie, Bella me miro

-cuando fui a dejar a los perros antes de ir a la cafeteria a por ti

Llegamos a mi departamento, el portero me miro, pero no le hice caso. Y otra vez al entrar en el departamento nos dieron la bienvenida Caleb y Jake o por lo menos me la dieron a mi. Nessie se puso a jugar enseguida con ellos a jugar. Invite a Bella a tomar un cafe o algo y para mi buena suerte acepto. Prepare cafe y un vaso de leche para Nessie. Despues de un rato las lleve a su casa. En el trayecto Nessie se quedo durmiendo.

-Bella, pensaba pedirte esto cuando por lo menos hubiesemos salido 2 o 3 veces más, pero ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-tienes razon aun no hemos salido mucho...

-ya, pero nose siento como si tuviera que protegerte, tu eres muy importante para mi, ademas no seria muy raro que Nessie ahora me llamase papi y no fuesemos nada, ademas asi se prueba algo diferente...si quieres lo hacemos como prueba, se prueba un tiempo y si dices que no vamos bien me lo dices y quedamos como amigos, ¿que dices?

-esta bien... probemos- podria hacer el baile de la victoria, pero estoy conduciendo y no puedo

**BELLA POV:**

Voy a ser la novia de Edward y no nos conocemos de casi tiempo, pero le voy a hacer caso y vamos a probar a ver que es lo que pasa. Tampoco me hubiese imaginado que Edward le hubiese dicho a Nessie que él seria como su padre hasta que viniese el suyo, pero dudo mucho que venga... Vaya he estado tan metida en mis pensamientos desde que habia tenido esa conversacion con Edward, que no me habia dado cuenta de que ya estaba aparcando justo delante de mi departamento.

Sali del coche, cogi a Nessie en brazos y a Jake con la correa, no se que me impulso a hacerlo. Pero justo antes de meterme en el portal, cogi a Edward de la camiseta y lo bese. Fue perfecto, parecia que habia amor, pero no podia ser. Me separe de él.

-esto es el beneficio de ser novios- le di un pequeño besito y me meti rapido dentro dejando a un Edward pasmado de pie en la calle.

**aqui os dejo otro capitulo, el proximo nose cuando sera porque este lo he hecho sin inspiracion**

**pero creo que no me ha quedado tan mal**

**un amigo mio me pidio un favor y se lo voy a hacer**

**esto es una pagina web por lo del hambre en los paises subdesarrolados como diria mi profesora de sociales**

**la pagina es:**

**www. 1billionhungry. org /sergio95/**


	8. Chapter 8

**(estos personajes no me pertenecen, solamente me invento historias con ellos xD)**

**Feliz Navidad (atrasadas) y Feliz Año nuevo (esto no es tan atrasado xD) Regalo de navidad y año nuevo...  
**

**CAPITULO 8:**

**EDWARD POV:**

¡BELLA ME HABIA BESADO!No me lo podia creer, me quede alli parado como 5 minutos mirando a la nada. Llegue a mi casa y me fui a dar un paseo con Caleb para que me diese el airecito. Eso no me lo esperaba... mañana ¿como me tenia que comportar? ¿le doy un beso en la mejilla o en los labios?. Dios mi cabeza esta hecha un lio.

A la mañana siguiente me lleve a Caleb a la tienda. Estaba atendiendo a una clienta, cuando entro Bella con Jake. Mire el reloj y marcaban las 12:30, por lo visto va a estar poco tiempo. Bella, se espero apoyada en el mostrador, hasta que la señora se metio en el probador. Me acerque a ella y nada más llegar a su lado, me abrazo y me dio un pequeño beso.

-buenos dias-me dijo sonriente

-si que lo son, por cierto habia pensado si esta noche nos vamos a dar una vuelta por ahi, cenamos en algun restaurante cerca de la playa La Push. Hay uno que la comida esta riquisima

-claro!, entonces cuando salga de trabajar voy a mi casa a cambiarme o paso por aqui y recojo a Nessie?

-ve a casa, luego ire yo a por ti, en cuanto cierre la tienda, hoy hago inventario y tardare como 15 minutos más-le avise

-no hay problema, esto lo matendremos en secreto y asi sera una sorpresa para Nessie

La señora salio y Bella me dio otro beso de despedida, porque se le hacia tarde. Le dire de llevarnos a los perros, total en ese restaurante hay mesas fuera, que dan justo a la playa. Al menos estuve distraido durante toda la mañana, pero que le ha dado a la gente por comprar ahora.

.

Siento que me van a comer, porque las madres no paran de mirarme de esa manera. Por dios, si estan casadas, por lo menos la mayoria. Estoy pensando en comprarme un anillo, para que piensen que no estoy libre o algo.

-papi!-mire y venia Nessie corriendo, la cogi en brazos en cuanto llego

-hola pequeña

Fuimos hacia el coche, la sente en la sillita para niños. Fuimos a comer a mi apartamento, comimos macarrones con tomate. Luego fuimos a la tienda, vaya hoy si que hay gente, estaban esperando a que abriese. Toda la tarde estuve ocupado. Nessie se entretenia ayudando a las clientas que querian algo para sus hijos o sus nietos y a mi.

Termino gracias a que era la hora de cerrar. Asi que cerre la puerta y baje la persiana de hierro.

-voy a hacer el inventario-se veia rara- Nessie que te pasa?

-esque mi mamá, no ha venido, se a olvidado?

-no, lo que pasa es que yo he hablado con ella esta mañana y ahora en cuanto termine te llevo a casa-sonrio- ahora aprovecha si queres jugar con Jake y Caleb antes de que te lleve a casa, mientras termino.

Ella se fue a jugar con los perros. Efectivamente tal y como le habia dicho a Bella. Estuve 15 minutos con el inventario. Le di a Nessie la correa para que sujetara a Jake. Salimos fuera y cerre la tienda. Nos dirigimos a su casa. Tocamos al timbre y salio Bella con un vestido que le quedaba precioso, lo bueno es que no era formal. Nessie la miro raro.

-mami a onde vas?-le dijo seria

-a cenar a un restaurante en la playa con mi novio-le dijo y me guiño un ojo

-no pues hace eso!-le grito

Los dos nos quedamos mirandola-porque?-le dijo Bella

-poque sino Ewar no sera mi papi!

Me quede de piedra, desde luego entre la madre y la hija me quedo todo el rato petrificado. Nessie se abrazo a mi pierna, un momento ¿estaba sollozando?. Me agache para quedar a su altura, ella se me agarro del cuello.

-Nessie, no llores, además yo voy a seguir siendo tu papi-me miro-no llores-le limpie las lagrimas-y que sepas que el novio de tu mamá soy yo-le sonrei

-enserio?-asenti-BIEN!- y me abrazo más fuerte

-venga Nessie ven que te cambio y nos vamos a cenar-le dijo Bella

Bella se llevo a Nessie a cambiarla, de mientras me sente en el sofa a esperar. Jake estaba jugando con Caleb. A los pocos minutos vino Nessie, iba con un vestido azul. Le dije a Bella de llevarnos a los perros y acepto. Nos subimos al volvo. Y me dirigi a La Push. Puse musica de disney. Efectivamente, le habia quitado el cd a mi queridisimo hermano.

.

Llegamos al restaurante, estaba lleno. Bella me dijo que no ibamos a poder, pero yo le dije que si. Abri la puerta y enseguida vi a Jacob, mi gran amigo y dueño del restaurante. En cuanto me vio se acerco, pero lo que no me gusto mucho es la mirada que le dirigio a Bella. Pero ella iba agarrada de mi brazo y sujetaba de la mano a Nessie, quien llevaba a los perros, bueno más bien a Jake. Aunque Jacob siempre hace eso, pero él esta felizmente casado y tiene una hija.

-Edward, cuanto tiempo!Hoy vienes con compañia, espera que te preparo una mesa fuera-le dio una seña a un camarero

-Bella este es Jacob, el dueño del restaurante y un viejo amigo, Jacob esta es Bella y ella su hija Nessie. Por cierto te llamas igual que el cachorro.-le dije

-enserio?-me dijo-no me esperaba que le pusieses a un perro mi nombre para que te acordaras de mi

-yo no lo hice, el perro es de ellas-le dije

Bella estaba sonrojada y Nessie me hacia señas para que la cogiera. La cogi en brazos, Bella cogio la correa del perro. Jacob nos dirigio hasta la mesa que nos habian puesto. Se encontraba justo enfrente del mar. Tu bajas la plataforma donde se encuantra la mesa y ya estas en la arena. Pedirmos la comida, agarre la correa de Jake al collar de Caleb. Asi estaban corriendo por la arena y no se escapaba Jake, que aun es muy pequeño.

Nos trajeron la comida y la pasamos muy bien, entre risas. Luego pedi u helado para Nessie. Jacob de vez en cuando venia a hablar con nosotros. Le di un poco de comida a los perros y luego les dije a Bella y a Nessie de dar un paseo por la playa al cual aceptaron.

Iba cogido de la mano de Bella, mientras Nessie corria con los perros. Se veia feliz. Eso me alegraba. Luego vino y vimos que tenia sueño. Estaba cansada de tanto correr. La cogi en brazos, pero continuamos paseando. Al poco Bella me dijo que Nessie se habia quedado durmiendo.

Decidimos volver a casa. Asi que puse a Nessie en la sillita para niños y luego se subieron los perros. Conduje hacia la casa de Bella, al llegar sali corriendo para poder abrirle la puerta, como buen caballero que soy. Ella se sonrojo. Luego cogi a Nessie y la lleve hasta su casa para poder acostarla. La arrope, y le di un beso en la mejilla,

-quieres tomar algo?

-claro

Como iba a rechazar una oferta que era estar más tiempo con ella. Me trajo un cafe, menos mal que a mi no me hacia ningun efecto la cafeina. Luego descubri que era descafeinado. estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales y averiguando más cosas sobre nosotros. Se habia hecho muy tarde, hasta los perros se habian quedado dormidos, lo que pasa esque se habian quedado dormidos en la habitacion de Nessie.

BELLA POV:

Vi que era muy tarde. Mañana Edward tendria que abrir la tienda y estaria muy cansado, si se tenia que ir hasta su casa, y luego se tendria que ir enseguida y no podria dormir casi. Ademas no tenia ganas de que se fuera. Sabia que esto no es que estuviera muy bien que digamos, pero que más daba, que me estaba enamorando muy rápido de él, si lo admito, pero es casi imposible no hacerlo.

-Edward, porque no te quedas aqui, asi no estaras tan cansado mañana

-mmm... nose

-venga va!No me hagas sentir mal, que luego por la tarde tendras que aguantar a las clientas y a Nessie... y vas a estar muy cansado... además a Nessie le haria mucha ilusion encontrarte aqui por la mañana.

Tenia que sacar todo lo que tenia a mano, sin sonar muy desesperada... bueno un poco si estaba sonando... pero no pasa nada... lo vi con cara pensativa

-al que vas a hacer sentir mal es a mi, si me miras con esa cara y me lo pides de esa manera... -ja lo habia conseguido

-venga...-fui y me sente a horcajadas de él, se quedo con cara de sorpresa-hazlo por mi... quedate... asi estaremos más tiempo juntos...-le dije mientras le besaba el cuello

-esta bien, pero no sigas haciendo esto, que me estas poniendo malo...

Ja, lo consegui, habia sacado toda la artilleria,y encima él estaba haciendo que mi ego creciese. Me levante y lo lleve hasta mi habitacion. No iba a dejar que durmiese en el sofa, si eramos novios que más daba dormir juntos. Total no podriamos hacer nada porque esta Nessie en la habitacion de al lado.

Se quito la camiseta y los pantalones, quedandose en boxes, que se le iba a hacer, no tenia ropa para él. Pero asi tenia buenas vistas. Edward tenia el cuerpo perfecto, musculoso, pero no exagerado. Se le notaba tableta de chocolate, dios me encanta. Mejor me quito estos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Se metio en la cama, por mi parte me cambia al pijama que consistia en unos shorts y una camiseta azul. Y me meti en la cama. Edward me abrazo y nos quedamos dormidos. Su pecho era la almohada perfecta.

**perdon por el retraso... no he tenido tiempo, y no se me ocurria nada para ninguna de mis historias... el problema esque siempre tengo una en la mente, pero la estoy escribiendo en el ordenador y cuando vaya terminando las otras la subire al fanfiction, luego tengo otras dos en la mente que me han venido hoy, pero que tampoco subire... y me quedan estas**

**siento que le capitulo sea corto.. seguramente el proximo sera más largo... o eso espero.. que mi mente esta demasiado alocada... **

**dejen reviews... ya sea para decirme alguna idea, o cualquier cosa... **

**el otro dia subi mi primer one-shot y me han dicho que lo siga, pero no se me ocurre, tengo la mente demasiado ajetreada xD**

**pero lo estoy pensando... :)he conseguido subir este capitulo que llevaba tiempo medio escrito y son las 3:02 am... mi madre por ahi con su novio de fiesta y yo delante del ordenador... xD  
**

**Intentare subir de las otras historias... pero nose cuando.. podre...**

**esto es una pagina web por lo del hambre en los paises subdesarrollados como diria mi profesora de sociales**

**la pagina es:**

**www. 1billionhungry. org /sergio95/**


End file.
